Another Airbender!
by DeaththeCutie
Summary: Edward and Alphonse's quest for the philosopher stone brings them to the Earth kingdom. Guided by the newest state alchemist Kathe Sky. Who specializes in air alchemy. They run into the GAang and Kathe Revels a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The metal boat docked on the large bay. over 100 people came flooding out all in different heights. all wearing green tunics with almost everyone having brown and black hair. and in the midst of all of them was a blond teenager walking next to a suit of 7 ft armor. the guy was short and wore a red coat with a strange black cross and a snake wrapping around it.

on the dock waiting for them was a girl with red hair that was short in the back with two wisps braided in front with two hair loops leading into pigtails. She had her arms folded and a scowl on her face, looking at the blond boy. she wore a blue jacket and dark brown cargo pants.

The girl looked at the suit of armor, "Hello Alphonse!"

The armer bowed politely.

"Oh hello Major Sky!" The boy with blond hair said in a deeper voice that the age he appeared, with a smile.

"FullMetal…" she said with you will die eyes, staring deep into his soul.

"Kathe?" he stared up at her eye twitching, "What's wrong?" he asked forcing a smile. Not prepared for what was coming next.

Kathe went into full on anger chibi mode, " YOU'RE NOT WEARING THE UNIFORM!" everyone else stared at the foreigners. She huffed for a few moments trying to catch her breath then she looked around realizing that everyone was staring at the three of them with weary eyes. Mostly Fullmetal and Alphonse.

She looked around quickly for an escape route. After finding a break in the crowd she grabbed the wrist of Fullmetal and Alphonse, and dashed through the crowd.

As she pulled them along most people ran off to the side then she turned into a small dark ally. Kathe plopped Full Metal on the ground and spoke in an angry whisper, "Edward you should've died your hair before you came! You stick out like a sore thumb!"

"Well how was I supposed to know that!" Edward responded in an even angrier tone.

"You wanna go Short Stuff?" She began to roll up her sleeve.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY BEAN WHO CAN'T BE SEEN WITHOUT A MICROSCOPE!" Ed said in his angry chibi mode.

"Hold on guys well stand out even more if we use alchemy," Alphonse pushed the two apart, "Also dont u guys remember what the Colonel said," Al tried to mimic his voice going into chibi, "_You guys should know better than to reveal alchymy to nations outside our own nation _or something like that."

Both of them looked away angrily but then they looked back at each other blushed and looked away. Then Kathe stood up and said, "Well we better change the color of your clothing they might think your Fire Nation."

"Fire nation?" Ed questions

"I'll explain later. Take off your coat and then change the color. I'll keep watch" she went to the end of the alley and looked up and down the street.

Edward sighed, "Hey Al, how did we get ourselves into this mess?" Ed took his red coat off and laid it on the ground. clapping and placing his hands on it.

"I don't really know brother, but remember were here to find out if anyone know anything about the philosopher's stone." Al responded quickly.

While Kathe was waiting she heard a skirmish down at the docks but she couldn't worry about that now, 'cause two men that she had run into earlier were coming down the street looking for someone. She ducked into the alleyway.

"Edward hurry up!" she said in an angry whisper.

He looked back extremely annoyed, "Ok i'm done now!" slipping on the Green coat that used to be red. and putting up his hood over his now black hair. Then something extremely unexpected happened. She grabbed him by the collar (him being shorter than her) rushed forward jumped onto Al taking off the head and pushing Ed into the empty suit of Armor.

Placing the head back on she yelled to Al, "RUN!" pointing forward to the street and latching on for her life.

Al ran with Ed inside him to the alleyway exit, knocking over the 2 earthbenders. He ran off yelling back, "Sorry!"

"I'm NOT!" She waved her hand without even looking backwards. And they continued running while she laughed.

"When i get out of here…" Ed said angrily trying to push the head off.

Kathe keeping the head down said into the armor "Oh hush little bean it'll be over soon"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HALF PINT LITTLE MIDGET!" Ed yelled angrily out of the armor.

"Brother stop i can't Run very fast while you're moving like that," Al interrupted calmly.

Then a flying rock almost knocks Kathe off the armor. She looked behind them too see what caused it. She saw the two men running quickly toward them.

She muttered angrily, "Earthbenders.."

Both of them stomped down making the ground crack and everything fall in. Even the towns people freaked out moving off to the sides.

"AL JUMP!" Kathe yelled as the ground right under them crumbled. At the highest part of the jump she pushed back with her hand. There was a spark then air and rushing them forward. Ramming them into a 12 year old kid completely bald wearing arrow tattoos. it sent them all flying backwards.

Kathe was thrown into a cabbage stand crumbling it to rubble.

"MY CABBAGES! this place is worse than Omashu," he was about to burst a bubble when Kathe apologist quickly then hopping back on Al they were about to run away when she noticed the kid they ran into stirring.

She was about to hop off to help then two other kids dress in blue ran up and helped him get back to his feet.

The boy had a ponytail and said, "Come on Aang! they're gaining on us!"

But from the direction they were coming from she heard one of the men say, "There she is!" She turned around in fright. Then from the direction where the kids had come from she heard different men saying, "There they are!"

The kids ran off. She stared at the bald kid and said to Al, "After that Bald Kid!"

"What?" Al asked hesitantly.

"Just Go! That's and order!" Al started running after the Bald kid with the arrow while the two groups following yelled what they were after.

"Get the Girl!" The two men yelled throwing two more rocks.

"Get that Waterbending scroll!" the other group leader yelled that was after the three kids.

_'It can't be it just can't be the avatar! I thought I was the last airbender!' _Kathe thought in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**DeaththeCutie: Hello All sorry for not mentioning this in the last chapter but i do not own FMA or A:TLA!**

**Edward: Why am i All Crazy about being called short?**

**DeaththeCutie: That's what you're like in the anime, and I cant believe you just admit to it.**

**Edward:... AGGGGGGG I CANT BELIEVE IT i JUST CALLED MYSELF A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!**

**DeaththeCutie: *evil smile***

Chapter 2

The four groups were still running through the streets. The 3 kids followed by Al, who was being ridden by Kathe, then 2 earthbenders, and they had pirates behind them.

"Come on you numskulls we gotta get that scroll!" the leader of the pirates said. and they charged parting the two men. The men then looked at each other and with one nod they shifted the earth making a pillar shoot them upward and forward getting in front of the pirates.

But the men were now just right behind Kathe riding Al with ed inside. they reached out about to grab Al then Kathe blew a strong gust of wind from her foot, at the men at they flew backwards running into the pirates.

"Ha! EAT THAT YOU SNOOZING SNAIL BEARS!" Kathe yelled back at the two groups who were now getting up.

"Huh?" Al asked, "is that even an insult?"

"It is in this country!" Kathe jumped up as a rock flew right above Al's head almost knocking her off.

The chase continued all of them running as fast as they could running. Every rock the earthbenders threw at Kathe she dodged. So annoyed and angry they made a giant rock split into a bunch of tiny pieces and hurtle toward Kathe knocking Al down and her off.

The pirates ran past but the earthbenders stopped with there arms folded, "Ha we finally caught up with you! You _**little**_ thief!" One of the guys picked up Kathe by the collar.

Kathe just looked at them and huffed "You guys really shouldn't of use…." she was interrupted by Ed throwing off Al's head, letting it make contact with the man's face that was holding Kathe.

Ed then climbed out with a dark aura surrounding him, "Don't call me little!" Then Ed went into a full on chibi fury attacking the two men.

Kathe shook her head, "I told you guys.." She then looked the way of the pirates and the kids but it seemed like they had turned the corner. "Oh crap!" She stood up taking Al's head with her. She dashed around the corner.

Then Al got up reaching out in desperation, "Wait give me back my head!"

Everyone then looked at the empty suit of armor moving on it's own. While Kathe was around the corner with Al's Head running as fast as she could.

"TAKE THIS YOU PHONY PIRATES!"and Kathe throw the Helmet having it make the leader of the pirates fly forward. While the kids flew right over them as the captain fell.

"dangit!" She said under her breath watching the kids fly away. Al and Ed ran around the corner off the main street .

"Kathe we gotta go!"

then she looked behind them and saw the people charging

"Spies!" all the towns people yelled.

Kathe huffed in disappointment, "I leave you alone for 1 Minute and you get yourselves into trouble. She ran forward blasting air behind Ed and Al making the townspeople fall backward. She then somehow lifted Ed up and threw him into Al.

Kathe ran with them picking up AL's head. Jumping on to Al she told him, "Jump Al!" With that she sent a strong air burst through the armor into the feat. Making Him into a rocket without the flames and shooting him 50 feet into the air. making them crash land in the forest at the edge of the town.


	3. Chapter 3

**DeaththeCutie: Hello Again Friends!**

**Ed: I still haven't forgiven you ya know**

**DeaththeCutie: Hehe I know**

**Ed: Anyways Cutie are you gonna start this story?**

**DeaththeCutie: Yes!... Wait what did you just call me?**

**Ed: Cutie!**

**DeaththeCutie: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Al: ****DeaththeCutie dose not own FMA or A:TLA**

Al tumbled down a hill nowhere near a path. rolling through bushes and leaves until _BAM! _He ran into a tree and stopped rolling. His head fell off revealing a groggy crawled out and layed on the ground hugging it.

"ugggggg," he groaned, "I feel like i rolled down a Hill in a trash can."

"Hey! What do you mean TRASH CAN!?" Al sat up and pointed to Ed angrily, "If you hadn't been in me you probably would of died!"

"Sorry Al" Ed apologized rubbing the back of his head. The he looked around realizing the Kathe wasn't there. "Hey Al?"

"Yha? What is it?"

"Where's Kathe?" They both had a moment of complete silence. Then a breeze came from above followed by Kathe coming down and landing of Ed's face. Striking a victory pose she then hops off of Ed.

"Ahhhhhhhhh perfect landing," she says with a smile.

"Kathe! You could of warned me that you were landing!" Ed said distastefully

Kathe looked around like she was wondering where the comment came from and spotted ed, "Oh hey Edty," her face filling with disappointment.

"What's with that face!" Ed was about to make a comeback then asked, "Wait… Edty?"

Kathe looked away, "Yha is a mix between Ed and Shorty, Edty"

Ed went into angry chibi mode completely exploding, "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" He was about to pounce but Al grabbed him just in time.

"Easy Brother," he held Ed back by the collar holding him up off the ground.

"I SWEAR I WILL CRUSH YOU!" Ed Yelled he was about to say something Really bad but he stopped himself cause he's learned from previous experiences not to say that stuff around Kathe.

Ed was about to continue but Kathe shushed him by holding up her index finger to her lips and looking off into the distance. That's when Ed noticed There was shouting and a stampede of people walking this way. They ducked behind a tree.

"WHERE IS SHE!" It was a group of people lead by fire nation male, "That little pickpoketer can't get away from this town that easily."

Ed and Al looked at Kathe with interest then they asked, "You're a pickpoketer?"

Kathe sighed, "No, they just think i am cause i look like a real one that's wanted. But how many time do i have to tell them i'm not the pickpoketer there looking for." she reached into her bag and pulled out a black fingerless glove with metal backs. The metal backs had a alchemy circle on them.

"Hey aren't those.." Ed asked, "Major Armstrong's gloves?

She looked at him with a smirk, "No, He made some for me."

Befor Ed could ask another question she stepped out from behind the tree and faced the grope, "Ya lookin for me?" She asked putting her hand on her hips.

"Yha you're not getting anywhere away from this town!" The leader said. with a cheer from the people behind him.

"If I've said this once i've said this a hundred times before, I AM NOT THE GIRL YOU ARE LOOKING FOR!"

"I dont believe you! Thats why you're coming with us," The man said as the crowd cheered again.

"Dont think so!" Kathe got into a fighting stance as the crowd charged at her. She slammed her fist down sparks flew out making the ground crumble beneath them. They were starting to stumble back trying to regain their feet. Kathe smirked and slammed her other fist down rocks flew up and she punched each one sparks flying through them making a spikes slamming right at the foot of the crowd and stopping them in their tracks. They all looked at her astonished, then anger showed in there eyes again.

"Get into formation! There is a way to get to her just remember the plan!" The leader yelled!" The Crowd reacted by making a large circle around Kathe.

Kathe stood ready looking around at them all her fists clenched. They all charged and in a blink of an eye she switched her cloven to white ones with red alchemy circles she snapped making an explosion knocking them all back. Without another word the entire crowd ran back the way they came. But not before the leader yelled, "This is not over!"

"I seriously doubt that!" Kathe yelled at him then slid off the white gloves. She looked back at Ed and Al who had been staring, "What?" She asked at there awestruck faces.

"You have Mustangs Gloves too?!" Ed asked a bit annoyed.

"Anyways," Kathe said shifting subjects, "We gotta find a place to sleep tonight." She stared off in the other direction of the town, "I don't really wanna stay in this town any longer than i have to."

She ran off into the forest Ed and Al chasing after her.


	4. Chapter 4

**DeaththeCutie: Alright finally I got it done!**

**Kathe: yay!**

**Elrics: DTC dosn't own A: TLA or FMA**

It had been a few weeks Since Ed and Al had come to the earth kingdom. Through that time they've escaped Police, Gangs, an angry cabbage guy, and a Platypus Bear. Kathe Also Explained That there's been a war between the fire nation vs earth kingdom and water tribe. Kathe Also explained that there had once been an Air Nation but they were wiped out. Ed had a feeling that Kathe wasn't telling him something but he didn't worry about that.

Now Kathe was captured by the fire nation by some Admiral Shou guy.

"I keep on telling you, I'm not a thief!" Kathe complained to the guard of her cell.

"That's What everyone says!" He snapped back, "Why did you have more than 300 gold pieces."

"I DON'T KNOW!" Kathe Replied angrily

"She's Telling the truth ya know," A girl said who was in the Cell right across from them. She was cute, with long black hair. But strangely she had a random blond steaks.

"Yha i still don't believe that," The guard said with a sweetdrop.

"Don't believe what?" Kathe asked now interested

"That girl can apparently know when someone's telling the truth," he said doubtfully, "She also states that she doesn't tell lies, that one I believe because after stealing the General's armor she came right back and turned herself in."

"Oh, Wait WHAT!? You stole General Shou's Armor?!" Kathe said completely and utterly Amazed. She hadn't seen the General for very long but she still remembers his deadly scowl, that kinda tempted her to make him into a balloon. Give him to a cat and watch him be popped. Kathe gave a little snicker.

"Yha you should have seen his face," The girl gave a little snicker. Then she looked at the Guard, "Oh and just to let you know you're supreme officer likes your wife!" She said with a cheery note.

"WHAT!" The guard that stormed off saying, "He's gonna pay for lying to me."

The two girl watched him go. Then the girl with the black hair sighed, "I thought he would never leave." She then placed her hands on the bars of her cage. Steam started to rise from her hands and the bars became red hot. She then easily pushed them to the side and climbed through the hole she had made.

Kathe then stated, "Oh so you're a Firebender then."

"Yha, I haven't done it in a while though so i'm a bit rusty," She said rubbing her palms, "You want me to get you out?" She asked Kathe.

"No, It's ok I can do it myself," She said reaching into her pouch. Feeling around for Armstrong's gloves. She face palmed remembering that the guard took both pairs of gloves. She then walked up to the bars the girl was still standing there. Then Kathe asked, "You wouldn't have a piece of Chalk? Would you?"

"No," The girl reached into her pocket, "But i do have these."

She pulled out Armstrong's and Mustang's gloves. "My Gloves! But how? The guard took my gloves!" Kathe stared awestruck. But she took the gloves anyway.

The girl gave a snicker, "That my new friend is a secret I"ll never tell to anyone."

"Stand back!" Kathe said while she slipped on Armstrong's took a quick steady position then punched the metal floor. Sparks flew forward and destroyed the bars of the Cell. Kathe slipped the gloves off while stepping out of the cell.

The girl stared in awe, "You can metal bead?"

"What?" Kathe looked at her like she was crazy, "No That would be stupid! I'll tell you later but don't you think we should run?"

"From What?"

"That!" Kathe pointed to a bunch of guards running towards them.

"Oh…" There was a silent pause then both the girls took off running for their lives. The firebenders shooting fire almost scorching there heads off. When the girls turning a corner they stopped looking at what was in front of them 5 more guards stood ready to shoot there fire. The guards that were chasing them caught up surrounding them.

"We're surrounded," the girl said looking around about ready to use her firebending to block.

"Thanks miss obvious!" Kathe said slipping on Armstrong's gloves

Then from outside they heard a horn blast and a man came from around the corner yelling, "The avatar has Escaped!"

Kathe perked up, " the Avatar is here?"

"Yha what's it to you?" one of the guards asked angrily

"Oh nothing just a reason to totally destroy you!" Kathe said getting ready to punch the floor, "Oy you" she said the the girl, "hang on to me!" The girl gripped Kathe's left arm just in time as she punched the floor with her right. Sparks flew out making all the guards fly back slamming against the walls and knocking them out.

The girl was about to make a comment but Kathe grabbed her wrist pulling her along as the ran. Kathe had a sort of skip in her run now.

Outside in the yard The avatar was fighting back to back with a person in a blue mask. They were surrounded by guards. When Kathe and the girl ran out they spotted him.

"Look!" The girl pointed over the wall, "How are we gonna get o.." She looked around and saw Kathe with a piece of chalk drawing something on the metal. "This is no time for Drawing!" She walked over and saw Kathe drawing a circle.

The girl raised an eyebrow looking at Kathe. "Two questions, one, Where In the world did you get a piece of Chalk? Two, What are you doing?"

"I got the chalk from the floor and I'm making a way to get to the Avatar." Kathe Answered as if to say Duh!

Before The girl could say another word Kathe grabbed her and hoped on the circle blue sparks flew and the wall shifted launching them over the wall landing them right in the middle of the confusion. All of the guards stopped and stared trying to figure out who to attack. The Avatar and the blue spirit or the flying girls who fell from the sky.

But before they could decide a tornado came from where the girls fell . Kathe was standing up in the middle of the tornado. The crowd was pushed back, getting thrown everywhere. The Avatar blocked him and the guy in the mask with a sphere of air. and when the gust stopped kathe helped the girl up who was now flattening her hair.

"Where did that gust of wind come from? I Swear it came from nowhere!" The girl asked Kathe.

Kathe just shrugged and started to walk towards the Avatar but be for she made it she felt a searing pain in her shoulder she looked down and saw an arrow. She could feel her eyes getting heavy and her body start to waver all she saw was the Avatar the that masked man escaping and archers aiming their bows at her then she clasped.

**Kathe: ...**

**Unknown girl: ...**

**Both: How could you do this to us?**

**DeaththeCutie: Oh don't worry you'll finally escape next chapter!**

**Angg: When am I comeing in?**

**DeaththeCutie: You'll have to see next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DeaththeCutie: Hello All! Thank you for Reading!**

**Angg: Yes I'll finally get a line in this story!**

**DeaththeCutie: Hehe I made no promises….**

**Edward: oh just let him in the story already**

**DeaththeCutie: Shut Up little midget, Or I'll give all your lines to Al and make you mute!**

**Edward: oh… wait WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?**

**Al: DeaththeCutie Doesn't own A:TLA of FMA**

**DeaththeCutie: I COULD IF I WANTED TO!**

**Editor (aka AiJay): At least let me know WHY you posted those first few chapters without letting me correct the grammatical errors _ But I've been working these chapters, so please read on!**

Kathe woke up in a flurry, ready to fight ,but was stopped by a sharp pain in her shoulder. "OW!" She grabbed her left arm, trying to ease the pain. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?"

"You got shot by an arrow," The girl said simply, trying to pick the lock to the cell they were both in.

"WAY TO DROP IT LIGHTLY!" Kathe said angrily, "How long have I been out?"

"Ummmmm about 1 hour," The girl said without turning away from the lock.

"K that mean we can still catch up to the avatar if we escape

"Didn't feel that one coming at all," Kathe said, surprised. The door to the cell swung open. She thought for a moment to herself. "_Unless_…"

Ed stood outside the large fort talking to a guard outside, his black hair blending in with the night. Al's blue armor gleamed brightly in the red torch light.

"Do you have a girl with red hair, purple eyes, really tall,and…" Ed paused in the description for a second, "Super _annoying_?" He emphasised the annoying as if to show his hatred for Kathe.

"No!" the guard said for the 10th time, "Now scram little boy!"

The guard really shouldn't of said that, mostly because Ed was already in a bad mood from his questions not being answered ,but after that _little_ comment, he was thrown into a rage of fury. But before he could even touch the guard ,something ,or someone fell from the top of the wall and landed on the guard.

"I knew _someone_ was talking about me," Kathe said in a sing-song voice. She stood on top of the guard who was now sprawled out on the ground, completely knocked out.

"Finally, we've been looking for you everywhere!" Ed said, annoyed. "If it was up to me, I would've kept you in there, but..."

"I escaped! So it wasn't up to you," Kathe said smugly.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Ed tried to

"It's fine!" Kathe gave a snicker, "Now we better get out of here before…"

"IN COMING!" A small voice cried from the top of the wall.

Kathe stepped off of the guard, letting the girl with black hair jump down in a triple somersault. Followed by a blond streak. The girl landed on top of the guard, his armor crunching in correlation with the ground. Then she faced Kathe with a smile. "I found your gloves, Red," she held up the three pairs that were taken from Kathe. The Armstrong gloves, Mustang's flame gloves, and Kathe's own air alchemy gloves.

"I told you not to call me that! My name is Kathe," Kathe hissed, snatching the gloves from the mysterious girl's hands and placing them in her bag.

"Ummmmmm…" Al and Ed said together, as if asking a question

"Oh yha! Ed n' Al meet…." Kathe paused, "Wait what is your name?"

The girl blinked, tilting her head. A few seconds went by, and still nothing.

"So?" Kathe asked the girl, raising an eyebrow.

"So what?" the girl looked at Kathe, all innocent with eyes that told her that she had no idea what Kathe was talking about.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!" Kathe asked going all fiery cibi.

"My name? You already said my name," she had this look to Kathe that was completely questionable.

"I did?" Kathe looked at her like she was completely cuckoo. She could even imagine this girl's face on a chicken. Her black hair replaced with white feathers, or maybe that was just imagining her as a cat. Kathe forced herself to keep it in the back of her mind. She would probably burst out laughing, if it wasn't that they were standing right outside of an enemy's base.

"Yha," the girl said, "didn't you just say Edenal?" There was an exotic accent on the 'al'.

"No I said Ed AND AL," Kathe enunciated the _ds_ in the sentence this time.

"Oh! That makes more sense. _Now,_ I will introduce myself my name is Edenal," she said with a polite bow. Her black bangs were covering her face, so she delicately brushed them out of the way, while her blonde streak glimmered angelically in the dim light.

"Hair otaku," Kathe muttered under her breath.

"Hi, I'm Edward Elric, also known as the Fullmetal alchemist," Ed said smugly, pointing to himself. "And this is my brother…"

"Alphonse Elric," Al finished the sentence with a bow.

"Kay, now that introductions are over," Kathe clapped her hands together, "it's time for us to find an Avatar!" Kathe said excitedly, looking out into the dark forest, across the empty field.

The small team made across the empty field. Ed, Al, and Edenal had no idea where they were going, but apparently Kathe knew exactly where the Avatar was. Everyone was completely silent as they were led from the thick bushes, until Edenal broke the silence.

"Shouldn't we be running? I mean, we did escape from that fire fort back there..."

"Nah, it's fine," Kathe said smugly, proud of their accomplishment. "We _did_ escape without running into a single guard, and the guard guarding the cell we were in was all tied up. So it's completely, totally, and utterly… fine?" They had just pushed through another large bush, and found themselves standing right in front of some fire nation guard.

"Yha, now we should run," Kathe decided. The small group turned straight around and ran for their lives, leaving a dust trail. Behind them, they heard the alarm sounding, and any minute now, more guards would be on their tail.

Soon enough, fire was shooting at them in all directions. Kathe had to dodge, jump, and swerve to avoid her hair going up in flames. Ed made a stone square wall around them, the sides charring as it blocked all the fire. Outside they were surrounded by the guards. All ready to fire, General Shou stepped forward.

"Come out now, Airbender!" he directed. "If not, I will order my troops to fire, and it will cook you as if you were in an oven!" He smiled evilly. "Or, we could keep you alive and captured… And have you wish you had chosen the oven."

"Airbender?" Ed asked from inside the little safety center. "Doesn't he mean 'state alchemist'?"

"Shush!" Edenal ordered, in a voice lower than a whisper. "He doesn't know I'm here, but if he does, he'll skip the oven and go straight to frying us alive!"

"You mean it's you two he's after?" Ed looked at Kathe and Edenal. General Shou still had no idea about Edward and Alphonse…

"Focus on your alchemy, brother," Al commanded, distracting him from his train of thought. "The walls are burning a bit faster than one would expect for stone."

"Wait!" Kathe told him in an angry whisper. "Ed make a hole in the wall so I can get out!"

"But that'll let the flames in," Ed opposed frantically.

"Do it now, Fullmetal Alchemist! That's an order! Edenal, make sure the flames stay out," Kathe directed, completely confident that her hasty plan would work.

Ed clapped his hands blue sparks flew in a circle and a hole open up just big enough for Kathe to crawl out. The flames were about to move in, but Edenal held the flames back with forceful motions and thrusts. Kathe was about to crawl out but Al grabbed her wrist, "What are you planning?"

"Oh nothing just gonna teach Mr General Sack out there a little lesson about alchemy," Kathe said in a cheerful tone. Kathe grabbed her Flame gloves slipped them on and cracked her knuckles, "Never…. ever attack an alchemist!" She said darkly. With that she jumped out of the little hemisphere. Ed closed the opening behind her.

Kathe landed and the firebenders ceased fire. She put her hands up, "Alright, ya got me."

"What is she doing?" Edenal whispered, totally freaking out in chibi mode.

"Dont worry, she'll be fine," Ed said without a waver in his voice. But inside, he was certain he was about to crack. He wasn't any closer to the Philosopher's Stone, but he'd never succeed before his death...

Back outside Shou growled to Kathe. "Do you realize how much trouble you're in, little girl?" he asked.

"If you can't tell, I am _not_ a little girl! Also, I'm not the one in trouble, you are!" Kathe's voice was confident. Her face was confident. And her thoughts… Well, nobody has mastered the art of mindreading quite yet. Thankfully.

"_Humph!_" he responded, quite childishly. "You're surrounded by firebenders, and I highly doubt you, a small airbender, could ev…" he was stopped mid sentence by an explosion that knocked him 10 ft backwards.

"I'm done talking," Kathe said, her fingers smoking. "I am not an Airbender! I'm the Air Alchemist!" with that she charged into the group of firebenders, straight into the fire flying at her. "And you know what they say!" She jumped over there heads, "fight fire with fire!" She fell snapping her fingers, and a fire storm raining down on the fire nation troops along with her.

They all stumbled backwards so they wouldn't get burned by the tornado of flames, each one wisping around with deadly accuracy. But all of the firebenders came back strong and hard, shooting a single, intense column of flame at Kathe. Her only reaction was smirking evilly. Putting her hands together, a few blue sparks flew out from her hands, making a sphere of air pushing outwards, and extinguishing all the fire.

It was then that General Shou stepped in once again. He punched at Kathe's head while she was turned. She jumped sideways dodging the flames as well as Shao's fist of fire, and quickly took off Roy's gloves. _If these are destroyed Mustang would kill me! _she thought as she landed, facing Shou, standing confidently and popping the stressed joints in her knuckles and neck.

"Wow," Kathe said sarcastically, "I thought you were gonna throw hotter flames my way, but looks like I was wrong." She shook her head in total disappointment, totally mocking him.

"WHY YOU!" he yelled at her angrily, "NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME! ESPECIALLY IF IT'S A MEASLY SPY FROM ANOTHER COUNTRY!" He fired a blasting hot column of flame. Kathe dodged easily by jumping skyward about 20 feet and landing right where she stood before. She yawned like it was really boring her.

That only made Shao angrier as he ran forward, both fists flaming as he punched at Kathe, but she dodged easily once again. Then randomly, she was behind him, and before he could even realize what was happening, she knocked him out with a pressure point in the neck.

"I only have one thing to say," Kathe said as Shao lost consciousness, "never challenge an Alchemist," _Especially one that increases her alchemy with airbending _she added in her own thoughts.

All the other guards had run away, so they didn't need to worry too much about them. She let the others know it was safe to come out, and they left following Kathe again to who knows where. Then they came upon a murky, cold, grey/green swamp.

"Guess what?" Kathe said absentmindedly. "The frozen frogs beneath the water can cure lots of illnesses."

"How do you know that?" Al asked carefully. "You sound like you speak from experience," he muttered, too softly for her to hear.

"Like there could ever be frozen frogs!" Edward disagreed extremely, "It's scientifically impossible!"

"Oh really," She smiled evilly stuck her hand in the murky water, fingering along the bottom until she came upon an object that fit in her palm. Then she turned around quickly, shoving the small object in Edwards mouth.

At first Edward was surprised, but sucked on it enjoyably. Edenal and Alphonse stared as if stunned for the first few minutes, marveling on how he actually seemed to find it appealing, at least until the silver colored frozen frog soon began to move. Edward's eyes grew widened in shock, and he immediately spat out the now thawed frog that hopped away happily.

Ed suck out his tongue and tried to get rid of the taste by fanning it out, but he was really more like _freaking_ out. "_Blha! _Thats a taste I won't forget for a while!" he shuddered, as if more repulsed by the fact that he had _enjoyed_ it for a while, rather than just the taste itself.

"Are you ok, brother?" Al asked worriedly, and equally, if not more so,

"I'm fine Al, but..." he looked over at Kathe, who was now snickering. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?" Then he turned to Edenal who was also snickering. "GREAT NOW YOU'RE BOTH LAUGHING!"

Edenal was laughing so hard that she was holding her stomach and crying. "Sorry but your face was priceless," She managed to get enough breath to speak, but immediately started laughing again.

"WHY, YOU!" Ed turned all chibi angry on her and started chasing her around, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Al looked back at Kathe who was staring off in the distance completely focused on something, _maybe it's that Avatar she was talking about? _Al thought of looking at her. Neither Al nor Edward knew a lot about Kathe. She didn't talk about her past at all, even from the first time they met her at the southern military base.

"Found him," Kathe decided, then turned to Edward and Edenal. "STOP CHASING EACHOTHER AROUND!" She shouted so loud, the nearest animals, a few birds from the thin trees, and a few unfrozen swamp frogs, immediately evacuated. They all jumped, including Al, who wasn't getting yelled at. Immediately they froze, then came over to Kathe. "Sorry m'am," they both said in perfect unison.

She placed her hand on her head in annoyance. "I finally found him. He's here. We only have a few hours until the Avatar himself, and the other…" she didn't finish that last part. "Leave their current position, so let's get going." Her voice was firm and her eyes determined. With one last look, she turned and ran off through the swamp. The three stayed behind, stunned, for a few seconds.

"Did something happen in the last few minutes that I was chasing Ms. Insulting that totally changed Kathe?" Edward asked suspiciously, taking a few uncertain steps, then stopping again, looking after the commander girl.

"I dont really know… Edenal?" Al answered with another, slightly accusing, question .

"I know, I've never seen Kathe act like this," Edward said admittingly. " I know she was determined to go on this mission, but I didn't realize it would change her this much."

They were all thinking in silence then Kathe interrupted with a yell, "COME ON EDTY! YOU WANT ME TO CALL YOU SLEDTY!?" A simple combination of Ed, Shorty, and Slow.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Ed went speeding across the water, leaving a huge splash behind. "YOU SHALL FACE MY WRATH!"

"Nope, nothing's changed," Edenal and Al said in utter disappointment that Ed had fallen for that… Again.

**DeaththeCutie: Haha finally Done! (getting stared down by all the characters)**

**Characters: WHY HAVENT YOU BEEN TYPING!? It took forever to get this chapter posted T_T**

**DeaththeCutie: Ummmm well…. I was….**

**AiJay: She was being Lazy! (evil Grin on face) or shall I say… Sloth? **

**(all the Fullmetal characters spaz out)**

**Characters: It's time for you to pay, DeathTheCutie!**

**DeaththeCutie: AiJay... SAVE ME!**

**AiJay: Hey, I'm just the editor I can't stop them... (sipping tea while watching)**

**DeaththeCutie: (being dragged away) I trusted you!**

**Aang: I still haven't gotten a line in!**


End file.
